


Unexpected

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dirty Talk, Engagement Party, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flirting, HP Next Gen Fest 2020, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Draco and Harry's engagement party brings about an unexpected, but not unwelcome, event.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Lily Luna Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Next Gen Fest 2020





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta for looking this over.

“You look like you’re having a great time.”

Nursing her drink, Lily turned to scowl at whoever was interrupting her. She stopped, however, when she saw Pansy Parkinson’s face come into view. “Oh, hello,” she greeted. 

“I asked myself, what’s a beautiful witch doing hiding in the corner, and then I realised it was you,” Pansy said, joining her on the small settee.

“I might have a better time now that I’ve got some good company,” Lily quipped, sipping at her martini as she looked at Pansy.

“Are you even old enough to drink?” Pansy arched a brow.

“I’m twenty,” Lily countered. “Plenty old.” She cocked her head at Pansy. “Old enough to do plenty of stuff, actually.” She licked her lips subtly, enjoying the way Pansy’s gaze darted down. 

“Are you now?”

“I am, I can show you what type of stuff, if you’d like,” Lily offered, feeling bold. Truthfully, she’d had her eye on the older witch for quite some time, so Pansy approaching her had been a pleasant surprise.

Pansy looked at Lily carefully. She hadn’t anticipated Lily being so forward, but she also couldn’t say no to such a pretty face.

“Come on, Pansy, let’s have a little fun,” Lily said, her voice low and husky.

Pansy turned to her side, her hand reaching out to cup Lily’s face. “You’re so beautiful.” Lily’s skin was soft and warm under Pansy’s touch. Her plump red lips looked so kissable. She stroked Lily’s cheek, watching her carefully.

“Pansy,” Lily murmured, looking at her with a hunger in her eyes. “Please?”

Knowing that she was helpless to refuse, Pansy leaned in, pulling Lily flush against her. Their lips met in a bruising kiss as Lily’s hands skimmed Pansy’s body.

“Sweet Merlin, you’re gorgeous,” Lily muttered, cupping Pansy’s breasts. “I’ve never been so attracted to a woman before.”

“I’m not just any woman,” Pansy quipped. Taking Lily’s hand, she grinned. “Come on, let’s go somewhere a little more private.” She began to pull Lily along out of the ballroom. 

“I’ve never really seen much of the Manor,” Lily murmured as they walked down the hall. “It’s a little bit excessive.” 

“You won’t be moving in with Daddy?” Pansy asked, trying to keep the sneer out of her voice.

Lily laughed. “Yeah, right. I have my own place in Hogsmeade… You couldn’t pay me to move in with those two.” 

“Yes… they’re both a bit much right now,” Pansy agreed. Draco and Harry were both in the stage of their relationship where they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. 

“Do you know where we’re going?” Lily asked after a few minutes.

“Mhmmm,” Pansy said, stopping outside of a room. Opening the door, she pulled Lily inside. “This is my guest bedroom.”

“You have a bedroom here?” Lily asked in surprise, looking around.

“I haven’t used it in ages, but I knew Draco would keep it clean for me… Just in case I ever did.”

“Thank Merlin for that,” Lily said, backing Pansy against the door. Suddenly, the roles were reversed, and Pansy felt like she was the prey that had been caught. “Can I kiss you, Pansy?”

“Yes,” Pansy whispered, her throat suddenly dry.

Lily pressed a tender kiss on Pansy’s lips before moving to her neck as she backed Pansy against the wall. Planting small kisses, she wasted no time and moved towards Pansy’s breasts, nipping and sucking at whatever skin she could get her hands on. Her fingers deftly undid the buttons of Pansy’s blouse, opening it to reveal her creamy breasts in her black, lace bra. “Beautiful,” she murmured, unclipping the front clasp of the bra and baring her breasts.

“Oh, Merlin,” Pansy moaned, tangling her hands into Lily’s long hair.

Her tongue darted out, wetting Pansy’s nipple. She lavished it with attention before doing the same to the other. “Your breasts are perfect,” Lily said, meeting Pansy’s heated gaze.

Pansy gasped, arching her breasts towards Lily. “More, please. Need to feel that sweet tongue of yours.”

One of Lily’s fingers tweaked her damp nipple while her mouth continued its attack on the other nipple. Her other hand snuck downwards, slipping her hand into the front of Pansy’s trousers. 

“So wet for me, aren’t you, Pans? Did you come today hoping to get a quick fuck? Is this what you had in mind when you approached me?” Lily murmured in her ear, dipping her fingers into Pansy’s wet heat.

Pansy let out a whimper as Lily rubbed her thumb over her clit. “Shite, Lily,” Pansy panted, not expecting the mouth on her. When she had approached Lily, this was not what she expected. In fact, this was a hundred times better than she had hoped it would be.

Lily continued her ministrations on Pansy’s body, loving the way she squirmed. There was something about having an older witch - especially someone like Pansy - be so affected by her touch. It was almost intoxicating. She kissed Pansy, groaning into the kiss as Pansy nipped her lower lip roughly.

Pansy’s hand snaked downward, grasping the hem of Lily’s dress and pushing it upwards above her hips. Slipping her hand down Lily’s silk knickers, she quickly found her clit. She rubbed up and down, then in small circles, careful to apply just the right amount of pressure. Lily pushed up into Pansy’s hand, her back arching.

Lily moaned as they kissed, each of them pressing against each other, chasing their releases. 

Pansy felt herself start to contract around Lily’s soft, long fingers. She moaned Lily’s name. “Yes, so close,” she groaned, grinding against Lily’s fingers.

“Pansy, oh, yes, mmmm,” Lily said as she climaxed around Pansy’s fingers. “Shite!”

Pansy’s moans filled the air seconds later. “Fuck, Lily!” Pansy shuddered in exhilaration as Lily pulled her fingers out, licking them slowly. Meeting Lily’s gaze, she shook her head in awe. “I was certainly not expecting that.”

“What? For me to be sexually aggressive?” Lily said, pulling down her dress and smoothing it out. “When I see something I want, I go for it. No holding back.”

Pansy nodded, her fingers mindlessly fixing her own clothing. “We’re not so different in that aspect,” she said after a few moments.

“Must be why we having sizzling chemistry,” Lily quipped.

“We should head back before Harry or Draco realises we’re both missing,” Pansy said, moving towards the door. 

Lily laughed. “Trust me, you don’t want to be on the receiving end of that lecture.”

“Merlin knows I’m too old for that,” Pansy said, shaking her head. 

The two of them silently made their way back to the ballroom for the party. 

“See you around?” Lily asked, looking at Pansy with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes.

Pansy licked her lips before nodding slightly. “Yeah, I’ll owl you.”

“Great, see ya,” Lily said, making her way towards one of her cousins.

Pansy watched her as she went, enticed by the way her hips sashayed in that dress. Lily was exactly like she was at that age...

“Merlin, help me,” Pansy muttered before heading to the bar to get another drink.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of HP Next Gen Fest 2020. The creator will be revealed at the end of November.


End file.
